Dancing with a Flame
by YellowOrangeRed
Summary: You could easily difference the rich from the said-group. The rich were watching every step, every fault, they made during the dances. While them were just dancing. Living the music. Moving their bodies to the beat. They were living the moment. And that earned them the stare of the black-haired boy that all ladies have been trying to attract.
1. Chapter 1

" Who's that ?" The black-haired guy found himself asking his sister, during the dance.

" Dunno. Must be one of the group dad was talking about. You know the one who always crashes parties of rich." Was her answer.

You could easily difference the rich from the said-group. The rich were watching every step, every fault, they made during the dances. While _them_ were just dancing. Living the music. Moving their bodies to the beat. Right now a tango song was beginning. While the _rich_ were trying to arrange the valse on the beat, because dancing tango in front of their parents would be so impolite. The _others_ were dancing THE tango. And by THE, I mean the one you could see on movies. No space between the two bodies, it's the dance of passion. And one particular brunnette was standing out by leading the movements of the crew. At least, that's what Natsume thought when he saw them dancing in perfect harmony like they were trained all their lives for this.

A loud voice was heard "Please everybody ! Make some place for our couple of the night."

All the_ rich _kids moved, before realizing, with disgust, that the one making announcement was one of _them_. And the said-couple was too.

The violins were heard while they made a small beat with their steps. Natsume remarked that every one of them putted a mask on. And other couples with the masks were joining the original one. He immediately spotted the long auburn hair of the girl he was examining all night. She was the one under the spotlight. With a boy with midnight blue hair.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you laying next to her_

Every pair of eyes were directed to _them _some annoyed about their continuous crashing, other envious of their skills, while others were simply furious. For example, the blonde girl Natsume saw to his left who was fuming while looking at the brunette.

"That bitch ! She's going to pay! That is supposed to be my moment to shine…" He heard her mutter while taking a drink from the moving waiter. He immediately knew what she was going to do. He softly slapped her hand and the drink fell down on her, instead on falling on the dancer. Looking back to the entertainers, he saw hazel eyes staring at him, thanking him silently. Maybe it was his imagination because a second after, her back was arched. How could she dance like this ? Her partner was moving gracefully too. Every step was coordinated. Perfect. Simple. It looked easy. But he knew from experience that dancing was horribly hard.

_I bust the windows out your car._

Whooping and clapping was heard. The voices were clearly from _them_.

"One more party crashed! One!" Laughed loudly the main male dancer. So loudly it was heard by all. The girl jumped in his arms for a hug so quickly it shocked the elders. _How impolite._ Did they even know what their kids and grandchild did? How they behaved to the 'opposite sex'?

The intruders jumped on the couple, and after 2 minutes of laughing and cheering, they ran outside , as if they were mocking the security guard that was being reprimanded by the black haired's father. The young man approached the window, staring at the retreating cars.

"Natsume? Are you okay?"

He nodded without looking at his sister. He knew Aoi was the one who caused this.

**Hey guys I just wrote this story after watching step up 2 (one of my faves) and an idea popped in my brain :) And I know that this chapter may appear short but I really wanted to post it. And now, it's on. Just review if you like or don't :D and if you like it but don't have the effort to write a review, just follow/favorite. **

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of the story.**

**PPS: While writing, I imagined the dance to be like the broken tango in step up 3. Check it out!**

**See you soon.**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**_THUMP-THUMP-THUMTHUMP-THUMP-_**

Natsume did not know if that was the sound of his own heart or the pounding music that could be heard in all the center. This specific center was a huge building, sure not as his father's company but still huge, where you could find many studios of all dimensions to train dancing, or singing, or just play instruments, music. He found the address on his sister's phone. Like he predicted, the eighteen year old girl messaged some friends about the party that happened two weeks ago. And the others all replied they will be attending it. However, she was with him all night. She couldn't have talked to these friends without him seeing her. Natsume wasn't stupid, he was clearly a genius and immediately saw the link between the smile of Aoi and the stare she was giving the dancers. She was happy they were there. You may think that Natsume was angry, frustrated about the crashing, and came here to just kill them for crashing the party. You are wrong. He didn't even care. _Screw all these annoying parties._ He only cared about the_ smile _he saw on Aoi's face, he didn't get a glimpse to it since the girl stopped talking to he best friends and closed herself. It always was 'Natsume and Aoi against the world'. He sensed the change, after some time, and realised it was 'Aoi against everyone' now. Let's come back to the story. The black-haired man only wanted to watch, see the people that made his sister happy. Ironically, the song that was now playing inside the studio was Happy by Pharell Williams.

Opening slowly the big door, he discovered six dancers. All dancing eyes closed. Clearly, they knew the choreography by heart, but to dance it _eyes closed_, it was crazy.

"Yo."

If it were a normal person, she would have shrieked or at least jumped. Still, we are talking about Natsume Hyuuga who didn't even acknowledge the young girl next to him. Nonetheless her smile didn't flatter while she began a conversation.

"You hear to train for the flashmob ?"

"No."

"So you reserved the studio after us?"

"No."

"Well, I'm stupid. You don't look like you're about to dance with this outfit." she muttered, as if he would never hear her.

Sighing, he answered her, his voice low not wanting to attract the attention of the other, "I'm here to talk about." How to say it? If she didn't know Aoi it would be awkward. "There's this girl that I think knows someone of your crew, or your complete crew I'm not sure

Interrupting him, suddenly, she raised her head.

"Tsubasa! Come here now!"

Her shout surprised all the dancers that were now staring at Natsume and sending him telepathic waves that seemed to say 'Get out of here you trespasser!'

"Mikan! I already told you not to startle us while dancing, you know how it feels!" Whined a tall hair-blued man.

"Whatever. Didn't I always tell you not to play. With. Girls'. Hearts?"

"It's been two months since I went to the last date." Whined the other party.

"Well, explain to me why this man is here to talk about a girl that knows someone from the crew. This time, sort all things out by yourself!"

Eyeing him from head to toe, 'Tsubasa' defended himself, "I swear this one I don't know him"

Seeing the brunette opening her mouth again, Natsume stopped them, annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure my sister would never go out with you. In short do you know a girl named Aoi?"

Maybe it was because the music stopped, or maybe because all went quiet, but Natsume felt like if he asked a forbidden question. Even the brunette lost her smile.

She asked everyone to go out, before turning sharply to him, after closing the door.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Suspiciously asked Natsume. He was taught to be careful around low-class people like always said his father.

"Answer it."

Something in her eyes told him she wasn't joking, and his instinct told him it was safe. So he did the first thing he always told his sister not to do. Gave his full name and status.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Aoi's brother."

A sight of relief was heard before the brunette laughed quietly.

"Yes I know Aoi. We all do."

"All?" wondered Natsume, raising one perfect eyebrow.

A mysterious smile planed on her pink lips and she took him by his hand leading him outside.

The red-eyed man eyed her and her energy curiously. For the first time in his life, he let someone take him a place he didn't know of it. But he _trusted_ her. If Aoi did, why not him? They passed the secretary of the center however she didn't exit the building. The long haired girl just waved at the old woman and pulled him to the other side of the long corridor.

"Ugh! I always tell them to change this door! She's so heavy."

Smirking, Natsume helped her and opened the door for her finding himself in front of six persons, the previous ones.

"Guys! He's safe."

"You sure Mikan? He doesn't look like for me." Natsume recognized him as Tsubasa.

"Nah, he's Aoi's brother."

With the magic of this short phrase, all doubtful eyes turned warmed.

"Well if he is Aoi's bro, he is my bro." Said a blonde with spike hair.

"Hey! I'm Anna…" said a pink-haired girl while a blue one continued the introduction

"… And I'm Nonoko!"

The brunette pulled on his shirt, attracting his attention. With the warmest smile he had seen she introduced herself and the rest of the crew.

"I'm Mikan. The blonde Kokoro, call him Koko. Tubasa, Misaki, and last but not least Hotaru."

All waved at him and returned to their previous entertainment, a boxing show on the TV.

"So, dude. Not to sound disrespectful, but why you here?" Asked Mikan.

Seeing his stoic look she finished her sentence "I mean…Aoi told us stories about you two and everything but she never told us you were coming today. We would have prepared a dinner worth it!"

"She doesn't know that I'm here. Neither that I know the connection between you two."

"You mean she didn't tell you what happened last…" She stopped sensing her fault. Fixing his red eyes, she saw that he heard it and wanted to know more. Needed to know more.

"Well, we can't hide the fact that we know you now from her. Might as well call her to come." Taking her phone out, she began to type a message.

"You know she has late classes today." Pointed Natsume.

"Yeah we know her schedule by heart dude. We even have it on the board there."

True, he saw it from where he was standing.

"Yup. She coming. Might as well sit, she will tell you the whole story herself."

"Why not tell me now? So we could end it quickly." softly grunted Natsume.

"It's not my story to tell."

"One thing. Do not call me dude ever again."

"Whatever dude."

**Yo peeps! So that was the second chapter. Not really good in my opinion, but it's pretty late and I just wanted to post it to see what you like. The idea good? My writing? Whatever you want to ask, criticize, to just comment… Right me a review or a PM :) If you're too lazy (because I am sometimes) Just follow/favorite the story :D PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of this story.**

**PPS: If you wanna watch the choreography of Happy that I imagined them dancing. Watch **** watch?v=jBw92y5-IHI****.**

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume's Point of View:

"While waiting for the little ones to come why not tell us more about yourself Aoi's bro." I think it was the one named Kuku or something like that who talked.

"Name's Natsume Hyuuga."

"Well, for me you are Aoi's bro. End of story. Until you are important here, I won't change your surname."

Mikan smiled at me "Don't get it wrong. We only have to … accept you. But it usually doesn't take time. With Aoi it was, two three hours I think. 'Till now it's the record of all newcomers."

I don't know why, but I found myself asking her about her record. If Aoi was two hours, hers should be five minutes, with all her smiles, and jokes and whatever people find entertaining.

"I am one of the founders of…"

She was cut by the sound of the door closing and new laughs could be heard.

"Looks like she came with You-chan again" stated the pink haired girl.

"Well, they do go to the same university, ya know ?"

This is my sister. Coming to see friends I didn't even know about. And for the first time in long, I'm uncertain. She will be crazy, if she sees me now.

"It's okay. Aoi always talks about you so she knew it was only a matter of time until we all meet." I don't know how the lil' brunette could guess what I was thinking about but at this moment I didn't care.

"Koko. Water please." Ordered the laughing voice of my sister. She didn't see me. I was now in the small kitchen helping the little brunette setting the table. First time spying on my sister's phone. First time talking to people so freely. First time setting the table. Looks like I will be checking lots of first times.

I heard her light steps approaching where we were.

"Hey Mikan! Why did you call me? You know I need to…" she said while entering the room.

"WHAT THE HELL AOI!"

"WHAT THE POPCORN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Normal Point Of View:

Yes. Aoi, who was innocently drinking water from the bottle Koko gave her, spat all the water in her mouth on Natsume, once she saw him. All entered the kitchen, laughing at the two siblings. Milan came back with a small towel for the young man.

"What are you doing here Natsume-nii?!"

"Came to see your friends." Answered her Natsume, stoic as ever.

_Shit, he's angry. _

"Look bro, I wanted to introduce them to you but, I didn't find the time. You are always busy with the company, and all the girls around you, and dad and mom. I just knew it that you are too busy and need some time to relax…"

"Aoi…"

"I'm so sorry!" The young girl sounded about to cry and suddenly turned her back and ran out of the mini apartment.

Next to her was a grey-haired boy. Maybe the same age. He turned too ready to chase after her, when with just a look from Mikan he stopped. The latter took after Aoi Hyuuga, leaving the older brother with all the dancers. All tried to ask him if he was okay, but the only thing he did, was to stare at the gray-haired guy.

"Who are you?" The tone he used wasn't that polite. He demanded an answer.

"Youichi Hijiri. I presume you are Natsume Hyuuga. Aoi's brother."

"Yes."

That was all. They only stared at each other, the atmosphere getting more and more tense.

While at the same time, Mikan chased after Aoi, who was now, sitting on the stairs in front of the centre.

They sat there in silence.

"You know… I always knew that one day, sooner or later, he will meet all of you." Began Aoi. "But I hoped it will be later."

"You cannot run away from this. You cannot turn your back, Aoi. Not to your family."

"I know it! I swear! How am I supposed to explain to him? That I was stupid enough to follow…" the ending of her phrase chocked because of her sobs. Mikan just hugged her. She knew what she was going through, the brunette was in a similar position years ago, ashamed in front of her family.

"Don't make the same faults I did." The whisper of Mikan was heard from Aoi, but the younger one knew not to ask about her past, it was one of the secrets no one dared question. First rule Tsubasa told her 'Never ask Mikan about her past or family'.

"Come on now, get up and go talk to him. I'm sure he is feeling rather awkward in there." joked Mikan, reaching her hand to help her stand up.

"Could you please tell him to come? I think it's better if we talked here."

"Of course." Smiled the hazel-eyed girl.

The black-haired boy heard Mikan calling him.

"She wants to talk to you."

Passing the brunette quickly, he was stopped by her arm, stopping of exiting the door.

"It's hard for her too. Please, be patient through her story…"

And for the first time in a long time, Natsume said "I promise".

The room was silent for a minute, after he left.

"Mikan? Want to make him a new member?"

"Don't know. If he wants. But, guys, I accept him."

The last phrase was all it took to relax them and sit on the couch, picking a movie for tonight. Everyone with the same thought _Thanks God for Tuesday Movie_ _Night._

" Two years ago, when you were still going out with the ugly hag, she decided on a night to take me out with her to a club. I told her I was underage. I was seventeen back then. She told me that she could get me in. You were on your first flight with dad, the one to Hawaii. I thought _The heck! She's your girlfriend! Why not trust her?_ I didn't realize she was evil until that night at the club. She introduced to me to that boy. No, he wasn't a normal boy. She told me he was her friend. But since I'm with them, their enemies should be my enemies." Aoi began her story. She stopped, feeling tears on the brink of her eyes. Natsume sat down next to her. Finally, she was opening to him.

"The same night, she introduced me to the 'enemies'. Mikan, Hotaru and all the crew. They were dancing at the club that night. The first thing I did to Mikan was to slap her. I wasn't in my regular mind. That hag gave me alcohol and you know that I never tasted that. Well until that night. I think she put some drug in it, since I couldn't feel anything and was laughing like a maniac. I only remember three things. The first was the disapproving look Mikan gave me after I slapped her. The second was what she told me. She … She told me "People around here don't forgive as easily as I do. Watch yourself." Then she smiled. The last thing is…"

Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and her brother only pulled her to him in the famous awkward one arm hug.

"The last thing is Luna cheating on you with the man she introduced me to him. She then told him to make me 'a woman'. I still remember her saying that to him and him approaching me. I was so disgusted. And he didn't stop coming forward when I cried, yelled, insulted him and Luna. They just laughed."

She could feel her brother tensing next to her, even more than he was.

"You can stop if…"

"No. I need this." Her tone was fragile but determined. She could do it.

"He didn't rape me. Thank God. Youichi found me. Mikan told him to keep an eye on me. She knew what those two did. I only remember someone pushing the bastard off me, and the relieved faces of the crew. The next day, they filled the spaces. But Luna threatened me. If I talked to you about it, she would turn it around so I would be the shame of the Hyuugas. She knew how strict dad was on me. Being the last one and a girl, I should be perfect. I stopped talking to the 'friends' I had, all were Luna's and they worshipped her." Taking a breath, she continued now staring at Natsume's eyes, the same color as hers. "I didn't see Youichi or anyone from the crew 'till a month after that night. I felt like I was being followed. And I was. By one of Luna's other _'friends'._ But Koko and Mikan were coming back from work, they saw me. Since that night, I was protected by them and they took me under their wing." Finally, a small smile appeared on her lips, despite her wet cheeks.

"In the beginning, I didn't want to open up to them. But a month after, I was here everyday after my classes, for the Tuesdays Movie Nights, for the practices. I went with them to parties, the crashed ones and the others. I realized that they were different from my past … acquaintances. Most of them don't drink, don't smoke, always laugh, go to college, and they help others."

Natsume didn't know if he could breath after all the story he heard. He could feel his heart breaking. _How could he not be here for her?_ "Goodness Aoi! Why didn't you tell me?! You knew I didn't even love Luna seriously! I could've helped you!"

"It's okay. The crew helped me. And they made me learn to never turn my back to family."

The two siblings stopped talking and spent a long time in a hug. A hug that was needed.

"By the way Natsume…"

"Hm?"

"How did you know where the center was?" The question was muffled by Natsume's jacket.

"Well, I looked in your phone while you were showering last night."

"Never touch my phone again." Tried to threaten Aoi, but the dramatic effect wasn't present. Maybe it was because for the first time since two years, the black-haired girl could relax in her brother's arms, a huge weight off her shoulder.

**Hey guys! In this chapter I tried to describe Aoi's past and emotions. I am never good with writing about emotions, so I hope you like it. I think that the next chapters will be 'lighter'. I hope you liked it. If you did, please write a review :) And even if you didn't, tell me what to change, my writing, ideas, vocabulary,… Or if you are like me (sometimes :p) too lazy to write a review, just follow/favorite the story :D **

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of this story.**

**PPS: I'm sick :'( **

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume never saw them again. After he made up with his sister, he gave her the permission to stay and walked to his car.

He regrets it.

He was still curious.

Without even realising, he was driving his car to the street he found the centre last time. He didn't even register the fact he parked his porsche at the same place, two weeks ago.

Entering the door, he saw the same secretary. Surprisingly, she stopped him with a granny-type of smile. The one your old aunt or grand-mother would do when she sees you, and her eyes just lights up.

"Ah! Hello young man. Mister Hyuuga, right? Mikan will be enchanted to see you, today. She asked me to immediately tell her if you ever come here. Wait a sec…"

"Thank you but I'd prefer to announce myself, if you could just tell me where she is." Natsume interrupted her.

"Sure, darling. They are in the room 09, in the end of the corridor on your right." Smiled the elder.

The black-haired thanked her, but didn't need her help, because he immediately recognised Mikan's voice practically yelling the lyrics, and counting.

"Tsubasa! I need to feel the fucking need you have to win Misaki in this dance. You want her. She wants you. But you need to court her! Imagine she is one of your one night stands."

"Mikan! Don't even compare me to them! It's insulting!" Replied the pink-haired girl.

The door of the room was open, leading their voices on all the floor. Laughers and insults were heard, but the moment Natsume entered the room, everything and everyone just stopped.

"Natsume, ma' man!"

The glare the black hair man gave the brunette made her gulp.

"Okey… Whatcha' doing here?"

"Just came to see if my sister was here."

Lie. He already knew his sister was in her exam room, in the university.

"Well… You just missed her. She went to take her exam and is coming back here. We are taking her to dinner to celebrate the end of the semester. Wanna join ?"

"Come on Mika'! A handsome and jerky boy like him wouldn't join us." Laughed Tsubasa.

Natsume spared him a glance, but ignored his foolish joke. "Sure. Where do I meet you?"

Mikan laughed lightly at Tsubasa's annoyance "You wouldn't know the address so how about you come here and go with us? Even better. You can stay."

"Yeah! So we could finally have a break!" joked the guy named, as natsume remembered, Koko.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad guys!" But from the incredulous looks she received, Mikan continued: "Okey okey! Take five. But after that I want perfection. The date is coming."

The special intruder noted that this time the class contained more dancers than last time. He could count five girls and five boys. He recognised some faces. Anna, Nonoko and Misaki were sleeping on their back, while Tsubasa and Youichi were drinking water. Hotaru was on a chair next to a standing boy he didn't know. They were discussing with Koko and another blonde that ressembled him. Natsume knew immediately who was rehearsing from the sweat on their faces. All were panting, except Hotaru and that guy standing.

"Do you need a repeat of all the introductions?"

He turned his red gaze to the brunette next to him, she didn't wait for the answer.

"Last time you came, we weren't complete so you didn't meet us all. You met Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa Youichi, Koko, and Hotaru. That makes seven of eleven. There's Yuu."

At the sound of his name, the boy standing and wasn't dancing turned to Mikan, and nodded towards the black-haired man. At this point all conversation were interrupted and the attention was on Mikan and Natsume.

"And there's Kitsu." The other blonde saluted him with a sign of hand.

"And of course Aoi. And me."

A normal sociable guy would have said 'nice to meet you!' But Natsume was still in his business mode and just nodded solemnly towards them.

"Okey guys! The five minutes are finished. Let's get back to work. I want you now to get in pairs. Not just Misaki and Tsubasa, you all have to dance together. There will be a time in the beginning when the boys… Count with me… 1,2,3,1,2,3. Here the boys have to act natural like if they are waiting for a girl to come, so they can flirt. Understood? The first phrase… Mierda I forgot the lyrics! Whatev…"

"Rythm is a dancer. I need a companion." Sang Koko, while wiggling his eyebrows at Hotaru.

"Girl I guess that must be you." The girl still didn't look impressed.

Laughing, Mikan interrupted his -horrible- singing. "Thank you very much Koko for the lyrics. So you have to do what Koko just did with Hotaru, but dancing. Girls you just move, laugh, act together. When Jeremiah says 'Body like the summer' That's the signal for you boys to begin the choreography. Girls, you ignore and watch. When he says 'In it, nobody take me out though' it's your signal. Don't forget. A second can change everything." Boys, you stay focused, the girls are the distraction. You bring chairs, the girls will sit and here comes the part where it's both of you dancing together."

Natsume watched as Mikan explained some moves, and the others listened and asked questions.

Tsubasa put his hand up interrupting Mikan's explanation to Kitsu. "Mika' I thought the theme of …" He gave a side glance towards Natsume, before arranging his words. "The theme was seduction. I thought we were going to do something more …Ya' know. Classy. I didn't think…"

Mikan smiled at his hesitation to continue, by fear of hurting her. "Tsubasa, the thing is… We won't have just one dance to prepare this time. There's two. So I thought maybe expressing love in different perspectives: physical love and love love."

"Wait that means that… We will do two crashes!" Shouted Koko excited. However, the rest cringed, there was still an intruder here. Mikan sensed his discomfort. "Yes Koko, but at the same party. And not just at any party."

They all calmed down. "What do you mean?"

"When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no." This came from the door where Aoi Hyuuga just entered singing Justin Bieber's song. "Natsume? What are you doing here? I thought I told you…"

Her brother cut in just in time to stop her. She would have blown his cover. Of course he knew she had an exam, the last one. She whined all week about it. "Just came to see if you were here and they told me to stay and wait."

"Oh. Okay. So what were we talking about?"

Smirking, Hotaru stood up and walked next to the only brunette in the room. They both high-fived before observing the others. All seemed impatient.

"We are crashing Luna Koizumi's party."

**Hey guys! In this chapter, it's more about filling the blanks before the whole fun begins. I used the song Don't tell 'em by Jeremih ft YG (the video with the choreography by Hollywood is so cool so if you want to check it out :p) Tell me if you like it, don't like it, what do you prefer, what is weird or not, if my style or ideas are getting somewhere… Or if you are (like me sometimes) lazy to write a review, just follow/favorite the story :D **

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of this story.**

**PPS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS I GOT! IT REALLY REALLY HELPED ME CONTINUE IT :D **

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


End file.
